


Long hair and daring adventures - on hiatus

by Tirednwild



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hes the villain oof, M/M, Patton is Rapunzel, Sorry Deceit Fans, Tangled AU, royality, try to update every Saturday or sunday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirednwild/pseuds/Tirednwild
Summary: As a baby, Patton, the Prince of this Kingdom, was kidnapped. The man who stole him was known only as Deceit. He was manipulative and dangerous.Roman was a thief with a love for adventure. He stole the lost Prince's crown and was on the run.Logan was the head of the royal guard and was dead set on capturing Roman.Through a twist of fate, Roman finds Patton and Virgil. Deceit works on tracking them down when they run away to see the lanterns Patton has been dreaming of his whole life. Logan finds them rather early, though he is initially good to capture Roman, he is stopped by how kind and deserving of seeing these lanterns Patton is and decides he will aid them secretly in the mean time.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a far away land there was a small kingdom. It was modest, but the royal family did not want to expand the kingdom. They were kind, the King and Queen, and tried to take care of all of their villagers. The people loved them as they loved the people. One crisp fall day, it was announced that the queen was pregnant. The people rejoiced, until she began to fall ill. The town decided to save their beloved Queen. They searched for a flower only mentioned in children’s tales. A flower from a drop of sunlight with the power to heal and return youth to anyone who uses it. It was believed to be a myth, but one man knew it was not for he had been keeping the flower hidden for himself. 

 

This man’s name was known to few, mostly people called him Deceit, for that was what he did. He lied. He manipulated those around him to get what he wanted. The man had possession of the location of the flower, and he did not intend to share it. He tried to use it to heal his mark, but nothing can of his efforts. He turned to the flower for his youth, instead. The day the villagers discovered the location was the day he made his error, he knocked over the only thing hiding the flower, and the villagers took it. 

They did not have time to figure out how to use it, and ground the flower down for the Queen to drink. She delivered a healthy baby boy. She named him Patton. Everyone celebrated but one. 

Deceit felt the frustration building in him. He broke into the castle one night and stole the sleeping baby boy. All the parents saw was the swish of his cape as he escaped with their child. He raised Patton as his own, singing the incantation when brushing his hair.

 

_ Flower gleam and glow… _

_ Let your power shine. _

_ Make the clock reverse, _

_ Bring back what once was mine… _

_ Heal what has been hurt. _

_ Change the fates design. _

_ Save what has been lost, _

_ Bring back what once was mine _

_ What once was mine… _


	2. Father Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wants to leave.

Patton yawned loudly as he rose from his canopy bed. As his eyes opened slowly, he was met with the pale blue of his room. He hopped up cheerfully, getting ready for the day ahead. His feet padded down the stairs quickly, “Virgil!” He called in his usual sing-song. He pulled up his chair, beginning to eat the breakfast waiting for him. “Father must have made this!” He mumbled to himself. “Boo!” Patton let out a brief cry of alarm as Virgil laughed at his expense. “Virgil! Goodness you scared me,” Virgil just stuck his tongue out teasingly. “So what’s today’s plan? Painting and reading and candle making, for some reason, and whatever else you do every single day?” Patton giggled a bit, “yes it’s the usual, but candle making is entertaining! And it takes up time in the day. I could always work on my ventriloquy with you.” Virgil flew himself off of Patton’s shoulder, “nope! No no, candle making is fine!” Patton grabber his paint brushes as soon as he finished eating, searching his walls for a place to paint. He filled the corners of the wall with twisting plants, mirroring the ones he could see from his window. The day wasted away quickly, sticking to routine.

The light became golden with the setting of the sun. Patton sat on the window sill, “my birthday is soon… I could ask father to bring me to see the lights? I’m turning 18 and all, he might say yes!” Virgil flew over to his shoulder. “He might… you deserve to see them, Pat.” He smiled lightly, he opened his mouth to respond but was cut off with “Oh, Patton! Let down your hair!” He rushed off the window sill to throw his hair down the length of the tower and Virgil flew off to sit on one of the beams. “Father! Uh, I had a question…” Deceit continued to unpack the food as he turned toward Patton, “what is it, dear?” “Well… my birthday is coming up and I just wanted to know if you would be willing to maybe potentially let me go out-” he turned around “Patton. What have I said about leaving the tower? You can’t it is too dangerous. I forbid it.” Patton grabbed his hand, “father, I want to see the floating lights! They always show up on my birthday and I can’t help but feel like they’re for me to see! Please, father, I have to go out and see them, I can’t keep looking through my window I need to see them in person!” Deceit pulled his hand away, “I guess I always knew someday you’d want to leave, but trust me you’re not ready. The world is dangerous, full of thieves, monsters and murderers! You're here for your own safety. I know more than you, you have to trust me.” He led Patton to sit down, “if you go out, something will happen! You could be hurt, attacked! Though if you want to abandon me, I couldn’t blame you… I only raised you to the best of my ability alone, it probably wasn’t good enough for you.” Patton was quick to leap up and hug him, “Father, I'm sorry… i shouldn’t have asked. I couldn’t leave you, you did so well raising me, I’m only safe because of you. I love you.” “I know. I love you too, Pat. And I’ll protect you, just-” he pulled away from the hug abruptly, “-never ask to leave again.” Patton simply pulled him back into the hug with a quick nod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh it’s chapter two yall


	3. Sometimes you just have to run away from the palace guard that won’t stop chasing you

Roman’s head was held high as he ran along the roof of the castle. He sighed dramatically as he gazed over the edge, as the footsteps approached, he turned, “nice of you to finally join me! You walk so slow, honestly it’s no surprise you have never caught me!” Logan pushed up his glasses, rolling his eyes. “This the end of the line for you, Creativity. There’s no way for you to get out of here, just come with me.” Roman chuckled, “oh, Logan. You underestimate me.” He jumped off the ledge dramatically, reaching for the balcony around the corner. He scaled his way down the castle, sprinting towards the gates. He slid through just as they closed behind him, letting out a sigh of relief he allowed himself to check behind him. The moment of calm was broken as soon as he saw the Royal Guard behind him. He ran into the forest, jumping over stones through the blur of deep greens and browns. He ran into a clearing, the small yellow and pink flowers became clearer as he slowed down. His eyes flicked around his surroundings, trying to find an escape from the approaching footsteps. He dove behind a curtain of vines rolling into yet another clearing. This one was different, though. There was a waterfall leading into a peaceful river and pond. Vines and plants everywhere, but standing out from the greenery was a tall stone tower. Completely hidden from the world, the perfect hideout. He began his long climb up the tower, digging his fingers into the cracks between the stone and  _ not looking down _ . He swung his leg over the window ledge, pulling the stolen crown from his satchel as soon as he was on solid ground. He felt guilty, in all honesty, stealing from a missing prince. But he didn’t have time to deal with that, he needed money to survive, this is how he got the money. He turned on his heel to take in his new surroundings. 

_ Clang _

“Holy  _ shit _ !” Virgil couldn’t help let out the swear at what Patton has done. “Oh. My. Gosh. Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh”. “Pat? You good? I can tell you one thing, that guy’s definitely not dead.” He just nodded silently. The pan in his hand dropped to the floor as he suddenly rushed over to check if the man was okay. “Please be okay, please be okay,  _ please _ …” 

the man began to stir slightly and Patton let out a sigh of relief. “I told you, he’s not dead!.” Patton shoved him in the closet. “Not strong enough to handle myself, huh? Wait until Father sees this! He’ll have to let me go!” Virgil flew over to the window, “D’s gonna be back soon.” Patton lightly tapped Virgil’s head, “don’t call him D, you know he hates it. It reminds him of something bad, don’t push him Virge.” He rolled his eyes. Patton leaned against the window ledge, ready to throw down his hair the minute he heard- “Oh Patton! Throw down your hair!” He quickly hooked it on what was the flower box holder and threw his hair over the edge. 

He pulled his father up while Virgil whispered spells to make it easier for Patton. The second he was back in the tower, he came over to Patton. Virgil hid behind Patton’s shoulder, trying to gain back the energy the spells took out of him. “Father? We need to talk about the lights.” D rolled his eyes, “Patton we just went over this. You can’t survive in the real world, you’re not strong enough! You can barely take care of yourself yet!” Patton took a tentative step towards the cabinet, “I know you think I can’t take care of myself, but I can!” D took another step forward. “Patton. Do not question your father.” 

“But, Father-”

“This is final!”

“But!”

“That is ENOUGH! I don’t care that you think you can take care of yourself, because you’ve never  _ been _ outside and you’ll never  _ go _ outside and you’re going to stay with me where I can take care of you because you’re so incapable of taking care of yourself!” 

Patton stepped away from the cabinet. “I-I’m sorry.” He sighed loudly “great! Now I’m the bad guy for making you cry!” Patton rushes towards him, “no! No no no!  _ I’m  _ sorry! You’ve done so much for me, and I repay you by talking back. I’m sorry. I love you.” Tears leaked out of his eyes slowly as he embraced him. “Thank you, darling. Now wipe those tears, don’t be a crybaby. I love you, Patton, just do as I say and it’ll all be okay.” He nodded slowly. 

“Da- Father. I know what I want for my birthday? Remember the special market you found? They should be around and, well, I’d love some rare ingredients for baking.” 

“Darling that is a three day walk, it would take time.” He turned back to unpack his basket. “I know that, I just thought it was a better idea…” D nodded. He went up to his room to pack for the trip, leaving Patton with a quick hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates on the weekend! Thanks for reading


End file.
